Naruto Special What do cute boys in skirts mix?
by RikusSecretloverforever
Summary: Naruto can't do algebra, and Sasuke is tutoring him.  Though Sasuke doesn't know how much more he could take of the adorable blondie.  Will they get together?  You'll have to read to find out!  Sasunaru Yaoi SasukexNaruto


Laseatia- This is my first Sasunaru fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it::smiles::  
Sasuke- She does not own us, and she doesn't claim to either...**_

* * *

_**

"Naruto!" A young raven haired male, a freshman in high school, had said the name in his special way. Rolling the ru just so and accenting the to. "Why don't you listen to me the sixth time through?" The raven haired male and the one he called Naruto were in his living room. Which Raven Hair was helping Naruto learn his algebra.

"Sasuke, I don't get it." Whined the male, that the raven hair now known as Sasuke, called Naruto. The younger one of the two ran, his slightly tanned hand through his bright blond hair. He watched Sasuke walk to a black, false leathered chair and grip it with his pale right hand, he then slowly crouched down, still holding the chair. His shoulders were shaking, but Naruto could not figure out why he was shaking. He couldn't be cold, it was way too hot outside!

"I understand that you don't understand this, why else would I be here with you?" Sasuke glared after he looked at the blond, whom was sitting on his wooden floor. Sasuke plopped down on his chair that he had gripped earlier, he took his blood red glasses, that he wore after school because he didn't want to wear his contacts all day long, off to clean them. "Read the question out loud, Naruto." He instructed coolly, with a teacher-like air. _Why do I like him?_ Was his thought as Naruto was getting ready to read the seventh question.

"Three x minus one equals five." He said in an almost dumb tone. "What do I dooo?" He whined.

Here is the story as to why Naruto was here with Sasuke. He failed the easiest test, with a zero percent, everyone else pass above a C minus… even Shikamaru! (Shikamaru finds written tests 'too troublesome'.) So, simply put, Naruto is beyond the dullest crayon in the box, especially in math. So this is where Sasuke comes into the picture. To put him simply, if you touched this crayon's tip you would get wounded. And also, he is in geometry. So the algebra teacher and the geometry teacher volunteered Sasuke to be Naruto's algebra tutor.

"What do you think you should do?" Sasuke replaced the glasses back on the ridge of his thin nose as he asked the question with once again a teacher-like air.

"Uh… would it be two x equals five?" The blond said as he scratched his head.

If Sasuke wasn't taking deep breaths he would have killed the boy. "No." he had said it firmly. '_Why do I like him?_' He thought once again. He sighed softly. "You have to solve x in the equations. So you must get rid of the one. Which I see that you did get that, but you have forgotten that you must do what you do on one side to the other side of the equation. Now, what do you think you have to do to the one in order to get rid of it?"

Naruto's blue eyes lit up as he remembered this. He wriggled in his spot on the floor. "Oooo… you would do the opposite. Since one is being subtracted you would add it."

Sasuke nodded in approval, which was the first time this whole night he had done this.

Okay another explanation. Neither one of these boys are one hundred percent gay, but one of them knows he isn't one hundred percent straight either. And that one would be Sasuke. And to be correct about this. This fifteen year old is in love with Naruto, but he had been dating Sasuke up till a week ago when he finally got sick and tired of her clinging to him as if he was hers! Granted he did think he loved her at one point in time, but that wasn't really what he felt any longer.

The two of them did go out, but Sakura's family would not let her go anywhere unless she would double-date. Well Naruto was single so they would hooked him with one of Sakura's friends for the night, so that neither one of them wouldn't be with out a friend. The last straw for Sasuke was when Naruto went off to use the restroom and Ino was his date for the night. Ino smirked at Sakura after he was gone. And she started up an argument. Sasuke just got up and left after a few minutes of listening to them. He went into the restroom and he leaned against the door. He looked up when he heard Naruto sighed, Sasuke had felt his face flush. They both left the restaurant… AFTER paying for their drinks because they didn't get a chance to eat anything.

Sasuke leaned forward in his chair, he had his elbows on his thighs, and he rested his chin in his hands. He watched Naruto work out the problem. The older male smiled at the blond as he worked away slowly. Well at least the boy was improving, not too greatly, but it was better than going backwards!

"So would it be x equals two?" Naruto asked after a couple of minutes.

Sasuke did not answer him for a few minutes because they were both staring at each other. It was Sasuke who recovered first. "Er… yeah, I am pretty sure… yeah it is right." He said softly. How long can he go on like this? Surely he would not last long if he has to be Naruto's tutor for the entire year. He sighed. "Do you want to try the next problem on your own, Naruto."

"Uh… sure why not?" The blond looked down at the next problem and gasped loudly. "There's division in this one!!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke what do I do?" He looked up, but didn't look into Sasuke's eyes this time for he was scared of what had happened just a few seconds earlier.

"What is the opposite of division? I know you know this, we went over this just twenty minutes ago." Sasuke said as he sat up in his chair, no longer in a relaxed position.

"Oh yeah! I have to multiply it!" Naruto quickly recovered from his shock of the terribly hard question, which now went down to a medium hard level.

Sasuke sighed and he watched the boy once again. He took several minutes on this problem. The younger boy was low on an eraser when he was finished with the last question, so Sasuke got up to get one for Naruto off of the desk. When he came back he threw it at the blond's head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Do you want a hole in your paper?" Was Sasuke's reply.

"No."

Sasuke nodded as if to say that he is always right. He closed his eyes for a minute and let a sigh. "Hey, Naruto, when is your next algebra test?" He asked suddenly as a plan popped into his head. He smiled at the thought.

"I think we have one tomorrow. Why?" Naruto now more confused with Sasuke's evil smile than he ever was with his algebra homework.

"I am going to make a deal with you. If you fail this test you have to come over to my house in a skirt. I don't care how you get one. But if you pass I will take you out for all you can eat ramen, and it will be on me." Sasuke said. Now either way Sasuke won, he could either see the cute boy in a skirt, or he got to go on a 'date' with him. _'Hah! I win!'_ Was the thought of Sasuke.

"Why do I have to wear a skirt if I fail?"

"Do you want to wear in public?"

"N-n-no, not really."

"Okay then we have a deal then." Sasuke half smiled at the blond.

"I guess." Naruto looked down at the last question that he did. "Is this right?"

Sasuke walked over and glanced over Naruto's shoulder. "Looks right to me." His breath tickled Naruto's neck. When the older male stepped away from the younger one he took notice that his ears were growing pinker by the passing second.

"Okay, well I guess I got to go since my homework is done now. Remember the deal, I will pass and you will be forking over a lot of money!" The boy grabbed his stuff and quite literally ran out of the door, to Sasuke's view it would have looked as if the boy was being chased by the devil himself.

THE NEXT DAY (ALGEBRA TEST!)

Naruto sat down in his seat. He was nervous as all get out. Why was he nervous? Because of how he reacted when Sasuke's breath ran across his neck. '_He just leaned too close when he read my paper. Maybe it was hard to read. Yeah that is it!'_ He thought trying to convince himself that neither one of them would fall for each other. '_What am I thinking? Of course neither one of us would like each other in THAT way! He was dating Sakura and I went out with her friends.'_ He let a breath out.

A white paper floated down onto his desk and it was the test. It had twenty questions on it. Not too bad in length-wise. But none of the questions seemed easy, not even the ones that were like the first (four x equals twelve).

"Okay class you get half an hour to take this. Please read over the questions carefully and reread your answers once you are done." Said a soft female voice. It was a substitute.

Naruto sighed loudly. "Doomed!" He moaned.

"You, Blondie! No talking during the test. That was your warning, if you talk again you will receive a zero!" The woman no longer held a sweet and soft voice, it was angry, and quite scary.

Naruto nodded. As he set to work his best on the test.

Naruto slammed his head on his desk. He did better on this test, but he still failed. He received a thirty percent on the test. At least it was better than having a zero, right? The young male looked around him. There was the pink haired girl, the ex of the guy that was going to see HIM in a skirt!!

"Naruto, what did you get?" Sakura asked when he approached her desk slowly.

"A thirty percent. What about you?" His voice was sad.

"A ninety-five percent. I made an idiot mistake on question one. I wrote x equals four. I swear I need to read a lot better." She laughed. _'At least I did better than Ino pig, she got a low B, ha, take that!'_ She thought. "But at least you did better now that you have Sasuke helping you." She smiled, even though she was still upset that they broke up, it had been bliss while it happened.

"Yeah, speaking of him. Can I borrow a skirt?" Naruto said, most of it sounded like it was one word though.

"I guess, but what for?" Sakura asked, she didn't like the sound of that. Was Sasuke still in love with her that he needed an article of clothing from her, or was he going to cross-dress?

"Let's not speak of it." Naruto said in a hushed voice. "I'll walk with you to your house. That way you can give it to me then."

"Um… okay…" Was all Sakura was all that Sakura could manage to say. The bell rang then, letting all the students know that the day at school was over.

Naruto adjusted the skirt as he stood at the front door of Sasuke's house. It was soft pearl pink with a white lily on the bottom left. His shirt was not exactly a match because it was a vivid orange. "Sasuke, I'm here!" Naruto called out.

The raven haired male opened the door and just stood there examining Naruto. "I take it that you failed. Hopefully with something more than a zero." He said smiling slightly.

"Shut up." The boy said angrily. He was feeling his cheeks warm up from the look of Sasuke looking at him the way he was. "Let me in. I don't want people seeing me." The fourteen year old freshman said. He put his hand on Sasuke's chest to push him out of the way.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist. "Tsk tsk, you should know better than that Naruto-chan." He said evilly. "Never be the cause of violence." He said pulling the young male closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Chan? Do I look like a girl… never mind that." Naruto pulled away and plopped himself on Sasuke's floor, sitting in a position that Sasuke could easily see up the skirt.

"Green boxers, kind of clashing with pearl pink don't you think?" Sasuke laughed deeply. He was having a blast with teasing the younger boy.

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted as he adjusted himself so that Sasuke wouldn't be able to see up the skirt. "I hate you!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

Sasuke almost fell over from shock. _'Hate me?'_ He thought, he bit his lip and looked away. "Fine. Get out of my house. I hope you have fun repeating algebra with next year's freshmen." He growled. He started stalking to his room, his hand was on the door when he felt Naruto's hand over his.

"You confuse. Er… I mean I don't know what I feel!" he complained. His blue eyes looked like he was ready to cry. Emotional break-down? Maybe.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke, now being the one slightly confused about what is going on around him.

"When you leaned over my shoulder…" Naruto trailed off and looked away shyly.

"Like a crush Naruto." He said softly. He had never softened his voice for anyone till now. This made the younger boy look at him. But no words would escape his mouth. So the blond nodded his head. Sasuke smiled, a real smile. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto's lips softly at first, then more possessively once the boy was used to him. He pulled away and had a teasing look in his eyes. He opened the door to his bed room, leading the blond in, holding his hand gently. "You look good in a skirt." He murmured into Naruto's ear.

**_…And I will leave the rest to you to imagine!_**

**_

* * *

_**Laseatia- This is a one shot Sasunaru fiction. I do hope you liked it! 


End file.
